The Second DreamWorks War: Danger at the bottom of the world
by penguin adventures
Summary: After successfully defeating the Daleks The Penguins and their allies arrive in the penguin motherland Antarctica. Their is no time to relax for the penguins as the command center of world's penguins is under attack. enemies are waiting all over the frozen continent as is their greatest mission yet.
1. Skipper's Recap

After an adventure on The Isle of Berk and an epic battle in Sherk's Universe we found ourselves in the Monsters Vs. Aliens Universe forced to battle the Daleks. With help from the Monsters Vs. Alien inititive we engaged in a somewhat one-sided battle with our friends from Skaro. All of our best efforts would have been for nought if the Twelve Doctor and Clara didn't show up. After one last epic battle in the desert we sent all the Daleks and the entire Dalek fleet back to our Universe.

We entered the newly redecorated TARDIS (Anna and Elsa didn't like it by the way) and learn from the Doctor that Commander Snow (Yes the one that almost forced me to resign) had returned to have revenge on the PGCA. We quickly headed off to Antartica before the barriers between Universes closed We're Coming for you Commander Snow!


	2. Chapter One: return of commander snow

Chapter One: The return of commander snow

October 24th 2014

3:30 P.M Antarctic time

Antarctica

Penguin Global Command Antarctica

(Commander Ocean's POV)

"Status report!" I shouted. "We have incoming Sir." "Ready your weapons we're going to give this bogey a warm Antarctic Welcome," I said. "Yes Sir!" With a platoon of Penguin Soldiers I exited the Base and came face to face with a flock of thugs. "Um sir should I call for backup," a soldier asked. "Too Late!" the voice of Commander Snow replied, "Now you die." "Commander Snow!" "Commander Ocean!"

"You made a big mistake coming here," I replied. "I'm just here to take the position that is rightfully mine!" "I don't think so…Ready! Aim! Fire!" I shouted. The Soldiers behind me cocked their weapons and aimed at the enemy. "Bad Move," Snow replied. The enemy raised their guns and fired before my men could as much as flinch. And it was over without a single drop of enemy blood spilled. "This is not the end do you know how many penguins are in this…" "They will all surrender!" Snow Replied.

"You and what army," I demanded. The four thugs smiled as Snow pointed towards the distance, "This Army!" he announced. As the last echo of snow's voice faded an army of rebel penguins burst from under the snow. "Now how about that surrender," Snow said. "I surrender! The PGCA surrenders!" I shouted. "The smartest move you made all day," Snow said, "now hands over the clearance." I was about to hand him my access card when a strange wheezing sound filled the air. A British Police box materialized beside Snow and I, "Who's there!" The door opened and a human stepped out, "Hello I'm The Doctor," the man said with a Scottish accent. Another human a woman stepped out of the box and said, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." A human girl stepped out after her and said, "Princess Anna of Arendelle." A young man followed the girl out and said, "Prince Kristoff of Arendelle." "No it can't be," Snow said, "Skipper's stories are true!" "Well, Well, Well," Skipper said as he exited the box, "Commander Snow I presume." Skipper was followed by His Men, Four Dragons, Santa, a fairy (the tooth fairy I assume), Jack Frost, and four Vikings who identified themselves as Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout.

"You sure know how to make an Entrance," Snow replied, "and it seems your Unbelievable files are real." "Don't seems so crazy now do I?" Skipper countered. "You're still overly paranoid though," private muttered. "I would love to chat but I need to report to my boss…about you," Snow replied. "Who's your boss?" Skipper said. "Classified" he replied.

(End of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Ice Warrior-sss

Outside the PGCA

4:00 P.M. Antarctic time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"You sure know how to make an Entrance," Snow replied, "and it seems your Unbelievable files are real." "Don't seems so crazy now do I?" Skipper countered. "You're still overly paranoid though," private muttered. "I would love to chat but I need to report to my boss…about you," Snow replied. "Who's your boss?" Skipper said. "Classified" he replied.

Snow laughed evilly and starts to walk away. I was ready to run after him but The Doctor stopped me, "I have a bad feeling about this," Kowalski muttered. Commander Snow and his army were retreating when the icy ground beneath them exploded. After several seconds the snow and smoke cleared revealing the ash of Commander Snow and his army. "Kowalski status report," Skipper shouted. "We should be fine as long as the rest of the continental ice sheet…" A loud cracking noise filled the air as large fractures formed in the ice. The cracks were heading towards us as some of the earlier fractures became large canyons in the ice. "Elsa use your powers!" Skipper shouted.

I stared at the ice fissures that were growing rapidly, "I can't the fissures are forming to fast!" The Fissures stopped and a strange looking ship rose from below. A ramp lowers onto the ice in front of us and a very familiar race of solders exited the ship. "Ice warriors!" I shouted. The Ice lord in front of the coming army raised his sonic cannon and said, "You will all bow to grand Marshall Skaldak!" I blasted him in the face mask and said, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

(Skipper's POV)

Skaldak and Elsa were now in a standoff, if one of them attacked the other would die. "You will bow to lord skaldak," a lesser ice warrior hissed. "Leave this planet," Elsa said. "Or what Sssss-now Queen" skaldak hissed. "You will deal with me," The Doctor announced. "The Agents of the Daleks will die!" Skaldak replied. "We're not the agents of the Daleks!" I shouted. "Then why were you working with them!" "We had no choice if we wanted to live," Kowalski replied. "You are wise," Skaldak said, "We will spare you for now."

Skaldak and the other ice warriors retreated to their ship and left faster then the Doctor could say, "Shadow proclamation". "Hey!" a very familiar voice shouted, "Get down!" We all went to the ground at the exact moment lasers filled the air. I knew exactly who it was when I heard that dreaded word, " ** _Exterminate."_** Don't those Daleks ever give up? "Run!" I shouted. "Skipper look," Private said, "It's Hunter!" "Guys over here!" she shouted. "Follow that leopard seal!" We followed the young seal and were gone by the time the Daleks arrived.

(End of chapter two)


	4. Chapter three: A visit with a leopard se

Ice cave

4:52 P.M Antarctic time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"This place is magnificent," Kowalski said as he marveled at the ice cave, "this is nature at work." "I could make an ice cave better then this," I muttered. "Hunter you live here," Private said to the seal. "Um Skipper can I ask you a question," I said. "Ask away snow queen," he replied. "How do you know a leopard seal I thought you're predator and prey." "Long story…I tell you some other time," he answered. "I told you he'd say that," Astrid said, "Hiccup you owe me." Hiccup sighed and handed Astrid a sack of Viking coins. Fishlegs and Snotlout were struggling to light a fire in the cold air. "Oh I never meet humans before," Hunter said. "Don't worry hunter," private said, "These are some of the good ones."

"It depends," The Doctor said, "watch yourself around Clara." "Doctor," Clara said. "I'm only joking," he said with a smile. "End of the world! Vengeful Daleks!" Kowalski shouted, "And you're making jokes!" "What's wrong with jokes?" Anna asked embarrassing Kristoff. "Are you kidding me," Kowalski replied. "Are you kidding ME?" Anna said. "Enough all of you!" Astrid said. "Yes listen to the Viking lady," The Doctor said. "That was a bad idea," hiccup muttered. "That includes you Doctor!" she shouted. "Stop shouting," Skipper announced, "do you want the daleks to hear us!" "That was being loud! THIS IS ME SHOUTING!" Astrid replied. " ** _The penguins and their allies have been located!_** " a dalek said. " ** _Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** another replied.

"Let's go! Go! Go!" Skipper shouted. "I'll hold them back!" I replied as I formed a wall of ice between us and the approaching daleks. "How long will that wall last," skipper asked. "Not for long," I replied. "Hunter!" he shouted turning to the seal, "is there another exit?" "YES," she replied, "follow me!" "Let move! Move! Move!" skipper shouted. Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico went after the seal as Astrid, hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and their dragons followed in close pursuit. North, Jack Frost and the tooth fairy followed suit along with Kristoff. I thickened the wall some more then followed Anna out of the cave.

A few minutes later we found the exit of the cave…into the frigid water below. "Skipper you can't be serious," Anna said, "The only people who can go down there is You penguins, hunter, and Elsa." "Me?" I said, "I'm not going down there." "But the cold never bothers you anyway," Anna replied. "On dry land," I said, "I didn't say anything about underwater." "What about the submarine over there," Hunter replied. "Submarine…you have a submarine!" Skipper replied. "Well some humans left it there," she replied, "it still works" "and why do you think it still works?" "It's not at the bottom of the southern ocean," she replied.

"Or if their not that adventurous that can go out there," she said pointing to an opening we didn't see before. "Okay we'll split up…" Before Skipper could finish the order a bunch of Daleks emerged from the hole in the ice cavern. " ** _Exterminate!"_** they shouted. "Okay that way it is," Skipper replied running towards the opening.

The rest of us quickly followed him out of the cave and into the Antarctic wilderness. "Well toothless I guess we all escaped," Hiccup said facing his dragon. A metallic marching sound filled the air, "Not quiet," skipper said. **"Delete!"** a cyber-man said. "Here we go again," Kowalski said. Meanwhile back in the cave Hunter disappeared under ice and returned to her family.

(End of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: Cyber-chase

Antarctic ice sheet (3 miles from the coast)

5:00 P.M. Antarctic time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Well toothless I guess we all escaped," Hiccup said facing his dragon. A metallic marching sound filled the air, "Not quiet," skipper said. **"Delete!"** a cyber-man said. "Here we go again," I said. " **You will be upgraded."** "And if we don't," Astrid said. " **Then you will be deleted** ** _."_** "Run!" Skipper shouts.

"Wait," I said holding up a big gun, "Take this!" I blasted the cyber-legion and took out half of it. I continued to fire at the cyber-men as we flee towards the coast. The gun was working perfectly until… " **Upgrade in progress."** Lucking we were already way ahead when that happened. "Kowalski status report!" Skipper shouted. "The Cyber-men 1 mile away and closing fast," I replied, "we can't last much longer on foot." "Kowalski contact the chimps tell them to bring The Super Plane," Skipper ordered. "Um Skipper we left The Super Plane on berk," private said. "Kowalski make sure to tell the chimps to set the space-time teleport to July 27th 2014," skipper replied, "around 5:00 P.M. Antarctic time." I pulled out the communicator and dialed the number for The Super Plane. I only got the first part of skipper's message across before it was blasted out of my hands.

" **Welcome to the new Cyberiad** ," the army said. " **Please stand by…you will be upgraded."** "Don't let them corner you," The Doctor advised. "Corner us where? This is Antarctica." "Good point," he replied, "Run." Hiccup and company hopped onto their dragons and flew towards the coast. The rest of us ran, slid, waddled or flew after the dragon-riders the Cyber-men in close pursuit. I took out my plasma blaster and blasted a giant hole in the sea ice between us and the Cybermen. The Cyber-men stopped at the gap and turned to go around the giant hole. "Good work Kowalski," Skipper said, "How much time does this save us." "Not much," I said observing the cyber-men speeding across the distance, "so I suggest we…Move!"

We bolted for the coast. "Kowalski ETA!" Skipper shouted from behind me. "T-minus 2 minutes skipper," I replied. Shortly after that the coast and hiccup and company came into view. We reached the Vikings and stopped to catch our breaths. "Where's The Super Plane!" Elsa shouted. "They should be here by now," I replied. "Planes…the least convenient vehicle in all of time and space," The Doctor replied. "Um guys…Should we be concerned," Private said. "About what," Skipper, Anna, Elsa, and I said in unison. "The Cyber-men behind us." " **There is nowhere to escape,"** the cyber-leader announced, " **You will now be upgraded."** "What do we do?" Hunter asked.

"Get down," Elsa replied barely giving us time to comply before unleashing a mini blizzard that surround the cyber-men. She spreads her arms out and we all watched in shock as a giant…Tornado? Snow Tornado? Snownado began to spin. The Snownado headed south taking the cyber-legion with it. And that was when the natural weather took a turn for the worst. "Elsa!" Kristoff shouted. "What," Elsa replied. "You set off a super blizzard," Anna said pointing towards a very ugly cloud that was forming over the ocean.

"That's no blizzard that's a hurricane." "That impossible we too far south for a hurricane," I replied. "Okay it's like a hurricane…it's like some sort of Snowricane," Private replied. "Yes that make sense," I replied, "instead of behind fueled by warm water…it's being fueled by cold water." "Or it could be Mother Nature's response to Elsa's Powers of ice and snow," North replied. "Yeah that too," I said, "I suggest we leave before Elsa's storm comes." "Did you think I wanted this to happen?" Elsa shouted. "No…but you caused it nonetheless," I replied.

(End of chapter four)


	6. Chapter Five: flight from the coast

Antarctic coast

6:00 P.M. Antarctic time

(Skipper's POV)

Okay it's like a hurricane…it's like some sort of Snowricane," Private replied. "Yes that make sense," Kowalski replied, "instead of behind fueled by warm water…it's being fueled by cold water." "Or it could be Mother Nature's response to Elsa's Powers of ice and snow," North replied. "Yeah that too," he said, "I suggest we leave before Elsa's storm comes." "Did you think I wanted this to happen?" Elsa shouted. "No…but you caused it nonetheless," he replied.

"Let's make a run for it then," I said, "I suggest we head back to the PGCA or what's left of it." "We can't that's where I sent the cyber-men," Elsa replied. "You sent the Cyber-men there…with Commander Ocean!" I said. "I forgot about him," The Doctor replied. "How could you forget?" Anna said, "by the way you still owe me that trip in the TARDIS." "Anna!" Elsa said. "What you went on secret adventures with The Doctor before," Anna replied. "Fine I'll take you on a trip sometime…I promise." "Cross your hearts?" "Cross my hearts."

"Okay next stop the PGCA!" I announced. "Right away Skipper!" Kowalski said as The Super Plane landed next to us. "Anyone who can't fly want a lift?" I asked. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Santa, The Doctor, and Clara took me up on the offer. "Kowalski ETA of Elsa's storm," I said. "One hour," he replied. After everyone was settled on board I turned to the pilot, "Activate Warp-Drive!" He presses a button and the Antarctic wilderness faded into white and was replaced by the burnt out ruins of the PGCA. Hiccup and company were already waiting for us below.

"Commence landed procedure!" I ordered. The chimp pilot complied and we were on the ground 4 minutes later. We all climbed off the plane and found a battered Dalek waiting for us…Dalek-Cann. " ** _Skipper I foresee a terrible future."_** "Good to see you again too Dalek-cann," The Doctor replied

(End of Chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: Visions of the future

Ruins of the PGCA

7:00 P.M. Antarctic time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

" ** _Skipper I foresee a terrible future."_** "Good to see you again too Dalek-cann," The Doctor replied. "Who is this Dalek and how can he foresee anything!" I asked. " ** _I flew thru the time vortex and into the Time War…I saw the Daleks….what we have done throughout time and space…I saw the truth of us and I decreed no more._** " "And how did that work out for you," The Doctor replied, "The Daleks are still here." " ** _Not for long Doctor,"_** he replied.

"What is this terrible future you foresee," Skipper said. " ** _Let me show you,"_** he said as the icy wilderness around us faded to darkness. ****"Where are we," Clara said. " ** _Inside my mind!"_** Cann replied. "How is that possible," Astrid said. " ** _That is not important prepare yourselves!"_** he ordered. "For what," skipper said. " ** _The Future,"_** Dalek-cann replied. At the last echo of Cann's voice a post-apocalyptic scene appeared around us. " ** _This is Earth 2014…London, England the 1_** ** _st_** **** ** _of august,"_** cann's voice narrated.

"Who…" I said. " ** _Watch,"_** cann replied. A very familiar figure arrives, "Report," she said. "Your majesty," a soldier replied, "Your army has crushed all resistance and burned the city." "And the Penguins and their allies," she said. "Defeated at last," he said. "London is ours," she said victoriously, "Now about the conquest of the rest of the British isles." "The rest of the United Kingdom has surrendered," he replied.

"Mark this day down on the royal calendar," she ordered. "What should I mark this day down as your majesty," he asked. "The day that The Arendelle Empire begins," she said, "soon this new empire will stretch from the United States of America to the island of Australia." "Anything else your majesty," he replied. "Bring me the snow queen," she hissed, "so I can melt her frozen heart." "All hail the Fire Queen," he replied before running off. "Can she hear us," skipper said. " ** _No she can not this is only an image,"_** cann replied, " ** _an image of a future that can be prevented."_** "IF this is the future then this is a fixed point in time," The Doctor said, "there's nothing we can do." " ** _Incorrect this is not a fixed point in time,"_** Cann replied, " ** _If this is not prevented the timeline will be damaged beyond control…You are the only ones who can stop this future."_** "Your majesty," a very familiar advisor announced, "I am please to inform you that the entire NATO alliance has surrendered to the Arendelle Empire." "Excellent work Kai but there's a certain alternate Arendelle I need you to take care of." "Your majesty without the penguin alliance The Arendelle of the snow queen will fall," he replied.

"Wait if that's an alternate Kai then that means…Oh no," Skipper said. "Oh no what?" I asked. "That's Elsa the Fire Queen," Anna replied, "An alternate you with fire powers instead of ice and snow." "What why didn't anyone tell me," I asked. "We didn't have the time with the Monsters vs. Aliens universe and the dimension hopping daleks," Kowalski replied. The future version of me appeared in handcuffs escorted by The Duke of Weselton and his thugs, "Fire Queen we have your Snow Queen," he announced. "You will never get away with this," the future me said. "I already have," the alternate me replied. "Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendelle," she said, "I charge you with; piracy, treason, witchcraft, and crimes against the Arendelle Empire!"

"You have one chance to redeem yourself," the duke announced, "What is your plea." "Not Guilty," the future me announced preparing to blast the fire queen. "That is a very bad choice," the other me replied, "Now I will burn you alive!" A ball of fire formed in the palms of her hands and were lobed toward the future me. The future me was ignited and she screamed in pain as she was burned alive. The ash settled and the alternate me picked up some of the ash, "what a shame we could have forged this empire in fire and ice," she said. She laughed evilly as she lit herself on fire before transforming into a dragon and flying off. The image of the ruin city faded away and the Antarctic wilderness returned.

"So now what," Skipper said only to find that Cann disappeared. "Dalek-Cann!" Skipper shouted, "Where did you go?" "I think that's the least of our worries," The Doctor announced. The storm that we were escaping from was coming directly at us from the north, "The storm," Kowalski said, "we need to take shelter!" "Shelter?" Astrid said, "There's nowhere we can go." "There's always the TARDIS," Clara replied.

"The storm is not what worries me," The Doctor said. " **Delete,"** a cyber-men said. "Oh right…The Cyber-men I almost forgot," Skipper replied sarcastically. " **You will be upgraded." "Upgrade in progress."** And that was when the storm knocked us off our feet and everything went dark.

(End of Chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Far from over

October 25th 2014

11:00 A.M Antarctic time

(Skipper's POV)

After being stuck in the TARDIS all night the storm had cleared. "I guess the storm ended," I said. "No this is just the eye of the storm," Kowalski said, "the other half of the storm is due in 2 hours." "And the cyber-men," I asked. "Buried under 17 feet of snow," Elsa replied. I opened the doors and was surprised to find the doorway clear of snow. "While you were sleeping I dematerialized then rematerialized the TARDIS so we're not buried with the cyber-men under this snow," The Doctor replied.

"What about Commander Ocean and the PGCA?" I said. "I'm afraid Commander Ocean and the rest of the PGCA is buried down there as well," The Doctor said. "A moment of silence to honor our fallen," I replied. Everyone The TARDIS included stopped and gave respectful silence to the penguins that died. After several moments private broke the Silence, "So now what," he said looking out at the Antarctic whiteness.

Dalek-cann appeared in front of the TARDIS and said, " ** _You have come to the right place!"_** "The terrible future you showed us…how can we stop it," Elsa said. " ** _The future I shown you can be stopped in a simple two part plan."_** "So what's the plan," I said. " ** _First you will prevent Dr. Blowhole from taking over Metro-city,"_** Cann replied, " ** _Then you will stop the Fire Queen from..."_** Cann didn't get to finish as Dalek gunfire filled the air, " ** _Emergency Temporal Shift!"_** Cann said before disappearing. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors closed, "Well looks like we have work to do," I said. "Let's see…" The Doctor said, "July 30th 2014…Metro-city USA at precisely 5:00 P.M Eastern standard Time." The Doctor pulled the lever. "Aren't you forgetting something?" "No not at all." "Geronimo!" Everyone but The Doctor exclaimed as the TARDIS dematerialized. ****

(End of chapter seven)

To Be Continued…


	9. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
